Information retrieval and appraisal activities have been established for the areas of biochemical pharmacology, therapeutics and toxicology. The project aids new research by determining the extent to which a subject has already been explored and by examining the available procedures for answering a question. The computer files of the National Library of Medicine and several commercially available computer files are utilized. Other sources of information are the personal files of the investigator and the informed opinions of various other investigators. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Maling, H.M., Saul, W., Williams, M.A., Brown, E.A.B., and Gillette, J.R. On the mechanism of the potentiation of beta adrenergic agonists of paraquat toxicity in rats and mice. In Autor, Ann (Ed.): Biochemical Mechanisms of Paraquat Toxicity. New York, Academic Press, 1977, in press. Maling, H.M., Saul, W., Williams, M.A., Brown, E.A.B., and Gillette, J.R. Reduced body clearance as the major mechanism of the potentiation by beta-2-adrenergic agonists of paraquat lethality in rats. Toxicol. Appl. Pharmacol., 1977, in press.